Stay for the Night
by AvalonAri
Summary: One shot between Sesshoumaru and Kouga..what happens when Kouga runs into Sesshoumaru and its mating season? WARNING: YAOI AHEAD. Basically, PWP.


**Stay for the Night**

**A/N: This is for my friend Maria, who gave me the idea to write this...it's a one shot between Sesshoumaru and Kouga...they happen to find each other and their blood starts to boil..heh..Oh and Sesshoumaru is supposed to be my friend Sam and Kouga is my friend Wille. heehee...i m soo evil..anyway..enjoy!! Oh and by the way, plz check out my friend Akira Muratake (thats her pen name) and she has a HUGE crush on Wille, AKA Kouga..well..not anymore...::sighs::..anyway..enjoy the story!!**

- - - - -

Kouga was just running along a dirt path one day, looking for a sign of Naraku, as usual. He had visited Kagome and showered her with proclamations of his love, only to be turned down because she loves that hanyou mutt. Grinding his teeth in anger, Kouga ran even faster. His mind elsewhere, he didn't notice a certain youkai lord step out of the forest. Kouga yelled out as he tried to stop but he was going way too fast. He crashed into Sesshoumaru and both went sprawling.

Sesshoumaru was the first to stand and he immediately lifted Kouga from the ground, his hand wrapped around Kouga's throat and anger flashing in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Watch where you're going, wolf." Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and enjoyed watching the wolf demon squirm and gasp for breath. The scent of the wolf washed over Sesshoumaru and he felt a certain area of his body give a small twinge. He dropped the still struggling demon and took a step back.

"What is your problem, dog? If you touch me like that again, I'll kill you!" Kouga took a step towards Sesshoumaru and spat at the ground near his feet. Sesshoumaru just looked at him, a weird expression in his eyes. That look gave Kouga the shivers and Kouga just wanted to get away but seemed unable to move. Sesshoumaru took a step forward this time, while Kouga took a step back.

"I said, what is your problem, you filthy dog?" Kouga was backing up fast and tripped over a protruding tree root. Sesshoumaru stepped over Kouga and bent over him, bringing his lips next to Kouga's ear.

"You ask me what my problem is," he whispered, "And I'll tell you. You are my problem. You come out of nowhere and topple me while your head is in the clouds. Then you seduce me with your labored breathing as I try to harm you." Sesshoumaru looked into Kouga's sky blue eyes.

Kouga looked into the gold eyes of the youkai and saw lust in them. A pure predatory lust. Kouga himself felt a small twinge near his groin as Sesshoumaru pressed himself against him. Sesshoumaru started nibbling Kouga's ear, then licked his way downwards.

Kouga tensed as Sesshoumaru started to run his tongue across his neck. 'What is this? I run into this demon, quite literally and now he's trying to seduce me? Perhaps he can join my pack...he would be a strong leader.'

Sesshoumaru continued his nibbling and started caressing Kouga as he felt the tension leave the wolf. Sesshoumaru used his one arm to unbind Kouga's raven black hair. Kouga wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru and brought him closer. Sesshoumaru stopped his nibbling and brought his lips to Kouga's. He roughly pressed his lips to the wolf's and forcefully shoved his tongue in. Kouga bit the tip of Sesshoumaru's tongue and got a small growl in response. Kouga turned, causing Sesshoumaru to end up underneath him. Grinning his famous wolf-like grin, he pushed Sesshoumaru down and he tried to switch positions.

"I don't think so. I'm dominant tonight." Kouga then bit into Sesshoumaru's exposed neck, which caused Sesshoumaru to usher a small moan.

Kouga felt himself harden and he knew he wanted this youkai beneath him. He looked at the demon and an understanding passed between them. With unspoken content, both literally ripped and clawed each others clothing until both were naked and panting for breath.

Sesshoumaru noted how lean and toned Kouga was. His black hair went well with his tanned, athletic build. His sky blue eyes shone with desire, while his nude form was slicked with sweat. Kouga took in the youkai on the ground and noticed how pale he was but how that just made his sculpted muscles show. Kouga saw Sesshoumaru's arousal and the want in those golden eyes. Kouga knew that both of them needed fulfilling and they needed it now.

Growling to himself, Sesshoumaru reached up and pulled Kouga down. Their bodies twisted together and Sesshoumaru worked his way on top. Kouga now on the bottom, Sesshoumaru once more brought his lips to Kouga's ear.

"I do think so. I am the dominant one. Never forget that." Sesshoumaru then lifted Kouga's legs and placed them at his shoulders. "This is going to hurt, wolf." Kouga winced at Sesshoumaru's cold tone and then screamed as Sesshoumaru entered his tight entrance. Kouga felt as though he was being torn apart. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled back, then spat into his hand. He rubbed the saliva onto his protruding shaft and pushed back into Kouga, who was now whimpering. Sesshoumaru paused, now fully encased in Kouga's rump. Kouga lay panting as the pain left him and now he sorely wished Sesshoumaru would move.

He was surprised when Sesshoumaru's hand started stroking his own erection. Kouga closed his eyes and just let Sesshoumaru stroke him. He continued like this for several minutes, going in one slow rhythm. Then, he quickly pulled out of Kouga, spat once more into his hand, then again, rubbed it onto his cock. He slammed back into Kouga but this time got a loud moan in response. He pulled back and pushed back in of Kouga, going slightly faster each time he pumped Kouga's penis. Kouga's moans came more frequently and Sesshoumaru himself was uttering small moans and growls of pleasure.

Kouga felt himself coming close. He felt a pool of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He cried out to Sesshoumaru, for he needed release and he needed it badly.

"Sess...houm..aru...please...unnh.."

Sesshoumaru slowed down, then whispered, "What do you...want Kouga? Tell...me." Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he wanted, for he wanted it, too. But he loved prolonging this sweet torture.

"Sess...homaru...make me cum...please...faster...and...harder.." Sesshoumaru smiled and happily obliged. He began pumping in and out of Kouga like there was no tomorrow and at the same time, was jerking Kouga's dick. He felt Kouga go stiff for a split second, then felt Kouga's fluid on his chest. Kouga screamed out Sesshomaru's name, which sent Sesshoumaru over the edge. He came inside of Kouga, who felt Sesshoumaru's seed empty inside him. Sesshoumaru smiled and laid across Kouga's bare chest, which was rising and falling as his ecstasy peaked. Kouga pulled Sesshoumaru closer and kissed him gently, feeling the stickiness on Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru looked into the wolf-demon's sky blue eyes, then lowered his mouth to his neck. "Stay with me tonight, Kouga." Then, he bit into the soft flesh of the ookami. Kouga gasped as he felt Sesshoumaru's toxins enter his body. "I will stay, Sesshoumaru, my lord." Kouga then closed his eyes and blacked out. Sesshoumaru gently lifted his mate and carried him to a clearing beside a small stream.

'I will not deny I have followed you for a long time, Kouga. Only you failed to realize it. Perhaps I will become submissive to you one day, wolf. Just one day.'

He then went to a small hot spring close to the clearing where Kouga was. Sesshomaru washed himself, then went back to the sleeping Kouga and wrapped his fur stole around them. He then fell asleep in the arms of his new lover.

- - - - -

**A/N: YAY!! It's finished!! If anybody wants, I could write a sequel to this...anyway..read and review plz.**


End file.
